


Shirley's Arrival

by Valentine20xx



Series: The Adventures Of Sweet Berry (スイートベリーの冒険) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Sweet Berry Episode 14Miss Prudet wants Berry to retrieve a bald cat statue from her old family vault. Meanwhile, Berry herself wants to get to know Shirley Prudet in her own way.Will Shirley end up with her aunt's idea of a welcoming present, or will Berry end up with a cute new girlfriend?This special edition version includes all the variants on the episode offered to viewers on the original broadcast.
Series: The Adventures Of Sweet Berry (スイートベリーの冒険) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495139





	1. Version AAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version was where someone was assumed to have picked...
> 
> Choice 1: Robyn Bobbins  
Choice 2: To Ride The River  
Choice 3: Bell Choker (Catgirl Costume)

It was a typical day for Sweet Berry, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and… Sweet Berry’s rent was due. It was way past due, actually, since she never actually had _**paid**_ Ms. Prudet anything.

“You and your Red Herring are overdue on your rent...” Ms. Prudet sneered as she walked in, looking at her disdainfully.

“Mrs. Prudet, Good to see you again...” Berry lied, “I was just about to come see you about repaying you with a favour instead of money this month. I’ll go get some of your favourite tea, while we talk about the former...”

Berry couldn’t stand her landlady. Old, with outdated morals and an opinion of Berry that bordered on condescending, she was only Berry’s landlady since she was a minor. If Berry had a choice, she’d not come anywhere near her or any of the girls she entertained. As it was, she didn’t often get past Berry’s front room. She then served the tea, which was not much more than flavoured water for Prudet.

“As it may happen, I do need a favour performed Miss Berry... I am aware of your... inclination to go on adventures as though you were a boy... and I have a task that requires an adventurous person to complete... I had thought of asking Mr. Bobbins down the road, but since you offered, I'll ask you. As you may remember me telling you, my niece Shirley is coming to visit... and I would like to give her a present as a welcoming gift. The item that I think she would enjoy is sadly not available at stores,” Prudet explained before taking a sip of the tea, “I think she would like the bald cat statue from the ancient Prudet vault... somewhere in the Wild Woods off your property.”

Berry hid her wince. A niece meant someone closer to her own age, hopefully. But Berry contemplated testing that theory. There had to be a reason that she asked the one girl Berry knew who Prudet thought was a boy due to her tomboy tendencies. As well as the fact she openly dated girls.

“A bald cat statue? Why would she want that?” Berry asked curiously while leaning forward towards the older woman, “After all, I'm sure I have something she'd like just as much...”

“Is it from your mirror?” Prudet inquired with an imperious frown on her face, at the shake of the girl's head, her frown deepened, “Even still Miss Berry, I would prefer that you get the statue for me... before her arrival in two days...”

Berry simply smiled as she finished her tea and set the cup aside. She was used to Prudet's distrust of her mirror after all, with it being where her dungeons lurked, and besides it sounded like fun to go look for the statue. She hadn't been out in the woods for a while after all. “Alright, I'll do it!”

“Hey, Robyn!” Berry called, greeting the blonde-haired girl, “Want to go on an adventure with me?”

“I was about to go see...” Robyn offered.

“We all know what you were about to do, Rob...” Berry stated with a smirk, “Anyway, Prudet wanted paying again...”

“And her niece is coming. Around your age, she’d end up in something from your mirror...” Robyn offered.

“She instead wants the cat statue from the old Prudet vault...” Berry responded, “Personally, still looking into something from my mirror, but not sure what yet...”

“No problem… Would have likely ended up my adventure anyway...” Robyn offered.

A few hours later, they found themselves in the Wild Woods, a rustling sound catching their attention, for Kitty Wyld to jump out.

“Aww, Where’s Herring?” She asked, before sitting on a tree stump, “So, Let me guess… Prudet wants something from that eyesore of a vault?”

“Yup, Bald cat statue...” Robyn offered.

“One less eyesore in the thing...” Kitty offered, “So, Adventure time?”

“Sure!” Berry offered. They soon came to the bridge, both Robyn and Kitty looking apprehensive.

“Look, My boat is further down stream...” Kitty offered, “It’s safer, and we’ll get there faster. Also, you’ll need something to carry that… thing in...”

“OK, OK...” Berry stated, glancing at the frayed ropes, “We’ll take your boat...”

They soon were at the Prudet Vault, which looked like some kind of ancient temple. Berry thought that maybe the original contents of the temple had been pillaged decades ago, and the Prudets just used it as a useful permanent structure. Either way, they had a cat statue to retrieve.

The following hours were slow and boring, with them taking turns to keep watch, while the other two slept in sleeping bags. Over the following morning, they continued to explore, soon finding the statue in question.

“Eurgh...” Kitty Wyld stated, Berry miming throwing up, Robyn nodding.

“Typical Prudet,” Berry grumbled, “Look, Personally, I’d want to knock it off the boat, but Prudet would have me out of the mansion by the end of the week...”

“So, pick something else then...” Kitty offered. Berry smirked, knowing exactly what she’d get… but she had to hope her landlady didn’t look too closely...

Berry sighed as they finished dragging the wagon to Miss Prudet’s door. They’d probably just missed Shirley’s arrival, but that wasn’t important. What was important was the choker and the items with it. As the door opened, she was rather surprised that instead of the hatchet nosed woman she was expected, instead she was met with a cute young brunette with small, square glasses sitting on her petite nose.

“Hello? May I help you, Miss?”

“Yes, I’m Sweet Berry, and I’m here with a present for you from your aunt...” Sweet answered while smiling and holding up the cat costume, well disguised by being folded, “This is a little gift from me and my friends, to welcome you to the neighbourhood...”

The girl blinked owlishly before taking the items from Sweet as she looked them over curiously. “T...thank you... I... I’m Shirley...” She stated.

A few days later, Miss Prudet arrived, looking annoyed as she returned the clothes and the accessories.

“Thankfully, My niece hadn’t looked too closely before I noticed them...” She stated, “She also didn’t like the cat statue...”

There was a pause, then she sighed. “You did get the statue, so I won’t ask for the rent, but Shirley decided not to stay in the area after all...” She stated, “You’re lucky, this time. Don’t mess around with my relatives!”

Berry slumped. A missed opportunity. Shouldn’t have thought about Kitty Wyld when picking something out.

“She would have looked cute in it as well...” She mused, looking towards Herring, “I’m going to bed.”

Her cat meowed mournfully. She knew that Berry was slightly hoping for a slightly warmer bed, with a receptive Prudet alongside her. But any sleepovers like that were permanently cancelled. It was one of the few times Prudet had got to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version removes the plot point where Robyn was revealed to be dating Trinity, and the bridge collapse doesn't happen.  
However, it also has Berry play her hand way too early, and she only gets that first glance at Shirley before both the outfit and Shirley are lost to her forever.


	2. Version AAB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version was where someone was assumed to have picked...
> 
> Choice 1: Robyn Bobbins  
Choice 2: To Ride The River  
Choice 3: Tea Set (Maid Costume)

It was a typical day for Sweet Berry, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and… Sweet Berry’s rent was due. It was way past due, actually, since she never actually had _**paid**_ Ms. Prudet anything.

“You and your Red Herring are overdue on your rent...” Ms. Prudet sneered as she walked in, looking at her disdainfully.

“Mrs. Prudet, Good to see you again...” Berry lied, “I was just about to come see you about repaying you with a favour instead of money this month. I’ll go get some of your favourite tea, while we talk about the former...”

Berry couldn’t stand her landlady. Old, with outdated morals and an opinion of Berry that bordered on condescending, she was only Berry’s landlady since she was a minor. If Berry had a choice, she’d not come anywhere near her or any of the girls she entertained. As it was, she didn’t often get past Berry’s front room. She then served the tea, which was not much more than flavoured water for Prudet.

“As it may happen, I do need a favour performed Miss Berry... I am aware of your... inclination to go on adventures as though you were a boy... and I have a task that requires an adventurous person to complete... I had thought of asking Mr. Bobbins down the road, but since you offered, I'll ask you. As you may remember me telling you, my niece Shirley is coming to visit... and I would like to give her a present as a welcoming gift. The item that I think she would enjoy is sadly not available at stores,” Prudet explained before taking a sip of the tea, “I think she would like the bald cat statue from the ancient Prudet vault... somewhere in the Wild Woods off your property.”

Berry hid her wince. A niece meant someone closer to her own age, hopefully. But Berry contemplated testing that theory. There had to be a reason that she asked the one girl Berry knew who Prudet thought was a boy due to her tomboy tendencies. As well as the fact she openly dated girls.

“A bald cat statue? Why would she want that?” Berry asked curiously while leaning forward towards the older woman, “After all, I'm sure I have something she'd like just as much...”

“Is it from your mirror?” Prudet inquired with an imperious frown on her face, at the shake of the girl's head, her frown deepened, “Even still Miss Berry, I would prefer that you get the statue for me... before her arrival in two days...”

Berry simply smiled as she finished her tea and set the cup aside. She was used to Prudet's distrust of her mirror after all, with it being where her dungeons lurked, and besides it sounded like fun to go look for the statue. She hadn't been out in the woods for a while after all. “Alright, I'll do it!”

“Hey, Robyn!” Berry called, greeting the blonde-haired girl, “Want to go on an adventure with me?”

“I was about to go see...” Robyn offered.

“We all know what you were about to do, Rob...” Berry stated with a smirk, “Anyway, Prudet wanted paying again...”

“And her niece is coming. Around your age, she’d end up in something from your mirror...” Robyn offered.

“She instead wants the cat statue from the old Prudet vault...” Berry responded, “Personally, still looking into something from my mirror, but not sure what yet...”

“No problem… Would have likely ended up my adventure anyway...” Robyn offered.

A few hours later, they found themselves in the Wild Woods, a rustling sound catching their attention, for Kitty Wyld to jump out.

“Aww, Where’s Herring?” She asked, before sitting on a tree stump, “So, Let me guess… Prudet wants something from that eyesore of a vault?”

“Yup, Bald cat statue...” Robyn offered.

“One less eyesore in the thing...” Kitty offered, “So, Adventure time?”

“Sure!” Berry offered. They soon came to the bridge, both Robyn and Kitty looking apprehensive.

“Look, My boat is further down stream...” Kitty offered, “It’s safer, and we’ll get there faster. Also, you’ll need something to carry that… thing in...”

“OK, OK...” Berry stated, glancing at the frayed ropes, “We’ll take your boat...”

They soon were at the Prudet Vault, which looked like some kind of ancient temple. Berry thought that maybe the original contents of the temple had been pillaged decades ago, and the Prudets just used it as a useful permanent structure. Either way, they had a cat statue to retrieve.

The following hours were slow and boring, with them taking turns to keep watch, while the other two slept in sleeping bags. Over the following morning, they continued to explore, soon finding the statue in question.

“Eurgh...” Kitty Wyld stated, Berry miming throwing up, Robyn nodding.

“Typical Prudet,” Berry grumbled, “Look, Personally, I’d want to knock it off the boat, but Prudet would have me out of the mansion by the end of the week...”

“So, pick something else then...” Kitty offered. Berry smirked, knowing exactly what she’d get… but she had to hope her landlady didn’t look too closely...

Berry sighed as they finished dragging the wagon to Miss Prudet’s door. They’d probably just missed Shirley’s arrival, but that wasn’t important. What was important was the choker and the items with it. As the door opened, she was rather surprised that instead of the hatchet nosed woman she was expected, instead she was met with a cute young brunette with small, square glasses sitting on her petite nose.

“Hello? May I help you, Miss?”

“Yes, I’m Sweet Berry, and I’m here with a present for you from your aunt...” Sweet answered while smiling and holding up the tea set and clothing. “This is a little gift from me and my friends, to welcome you to the neighbourhood...”

The girl blinked owlishly before taking the items from Sweet in shaking hands that caused the metal set to clatter noisily as she looked them over curiously. “T...thank you... I... I’m Shirley...”

A short time later, Berry, Robyn and Kitty were given an open visit to properly greet Shirley.

“This statue has been in my family for generations!” Miss Prudet gushed, “Knowing how much you like cats...”

“Umm… Thanks, Auntie...” Shirley offered, lamely, quickly changing the subject, “Would anyone like a cup of tea?”

“I have to thank you for that gift you got her, Berry...” Prudet stated, “Simple and practical...”

“I noticed...” Berry replied, “Kitty!”

“Sorry… But it looked so interesting!” Kitty stated, looking away from the picture. Berry sighed, looking towards Shirley with a shrug.

“Mind if I help Shirley move the statue into her room?” Berry offered, Robyn and Kitty getting up as well.

The statue ended up having an accident when one side of the protesting wagon failed, causing it to fall through the window, shattering.

“Look, I have something much better for a cat lover than that eyesore...” Berry told Shirley, “Come to my place this evening...”

Shirley certainly did like the alternative, Berry smiling as she looked at the catgirl that Shirley had turned into, her glasses discarded since she only had problems with things in the distance, and Berry was most definitely not a long distance away.

“Shirley Sweet...” Berry mused, “So much better than Shirley Prudet...”

“I thought Sweet was your first name...” Shirley offered, her cheeks pinkening at Berry’s insinuation.

“No, Last name,” Berry replied, sliding into bed next to her, and stroking her hair, “And not complaining about me deciding that I need a second cat?”

“Oh no, I like things like this… Not...” Shirley began, cut off as Berry kissed her, the kiss deepening. Herring smiled, heading for Kitty Wyld’s place. Berry wouldn’t need her for the next few hours. When she got back, the house was empty, and both Kitty and Herring smiled. Yes, Shirley Sweet was a lot more likely than Shirley Prudet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the Robyn/Trinity scene is skipped, but at the end, we have an adorable moment where Shirley becomes Berry's pet, which is the meaning behind the 'Shirley (is) Sweet' code, which, on the Japanese broadcast, would have the code be 'スウィート シャーリー', her name in later seasons, Sweet Shirley, also known as 'The Prudet Cat', or 'プルデット-猫' (Prudet-neko), the code for her near-permanent costume by those seasons.
> 
> Obviously, Neither Gina nor Alice have yet seen the episodes with 'Sweet Shirley', or they'd already know the _**real**_ trick about the question.


End file.
